


【礼尊】一盒糖引发的“血案”

by Linzifan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 礼尊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzifan/pseuds/Linzifan
Summary: *尊受*产乳*避雷注意！！！
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 6





	【礼尊】一盒糖引发的“血案”

↓↓↓

↓↓↓

↓↓↓

↓↓↓

“您昨晚干什么去了？”

刚检查完寝室卫生的宗像回到自己的寝室，一推门就看到坐在床边抽烟的人，便严厉地问道。

“和草薙他们去酒吧喝酒啊。”红发少年默默抽完最后一口烟，摆出一副不慌不忙的表情。

“您知不知道您这是旷课，居然还敢夜不归宿，您是想被勒令退学吗？”

“哈？无所谓……”从裤袋里又摸出一根烟点燃抽了一口，仍是一副懒懒散散的样子。

“我要好好惩罚您，”宗像正色道，“让您知道‘规矩’两个字怎么写。”

“……随你，要杀要剐也行，悉听尊便……”周防满脸的“随你便”，将手中剩下的烟头掐灭扔进烟灰缸。

“您看看您那吊儿郎当的样子。”宗像说着，上前一把拽住周防的领子，以吻封唇。

“唔……”周防睁大了眼睛，呆呆地看着他堵住了自己的唇，愣了数秒后，便搂住他的颈部伸出舌头作为回应。

感觉到人的主动后，宗像便伸手摁住他的后脑勺将吻加深，在空隙间把碍事的眼镜取下来扔到一边。

唇舌相交，水声不断。宗像紧紧地抱着周防，两人分开后又换一个角度继续。不知是谁的嘴唇被咬破，一股铁锈味道在两人口中散开。

周防感觉自己快要窒息了，他一度怀疑宗像上辈子是不是条鲸鱼。

感觉到人的挣扎才依依不舍地松开他，起身居高临下地看着红发少年因缺氧而布满潮红的脸。他正大口大口地喘息着，鎏金色的眼眸也氤氲着些微水汽。周防正用舌尖舔着自己被咬破的嘴唇，领口被宗像扯得大开，胸膛都能隐约可见。

这场景可真诱人，宗像这样想。他已经想好了惩罚红发少年的方法。

“居然把我的嘴唇都咬破了，还真是头一次。”周防调笑道。

“这是给您的惩罚。”

“哼，这也叫惩罚？”

“只是一部分，我们可以慢慢来”宗像丝毫不生气，仍是一副慢条斯理的样子。

“啧……”

宗像再次俯下身，耐心的一颗一颗解开人的衬衣扣子，用手指从喉核慢慢划过肌肉线条，捏住胸前一颗红点把玩着。

周防颤了一下，闷哼一声出声。

拇指指腹轻轻摩擦着乳尖，意料之内听到了人压抑的低吟，直到两颗红点都因快感而充血挺立后便开始上双手一并抚慰着先前没被照顾到的那点。

“宗像……住手……”周防渐渐呻吟出声，伸出一只手试图推开他的手。

“是您说的随便我啊，阁下难道反悔了吗？”青发少年的动作不减反增，改成双手用食指和拇指捏住一对红点，轻轻用力掐。

“唔啊……”快感开始在全身乱窜，不由得用手死死拽紧脑袋边上的被子。

宗像腾出一只手向下摸索着解开他的裤带，拉开拉链，隔着内裤揉捏着已经有些精神起来的东西。

“宗像……唔……”裆部是男生的敏感地带，不论被谁碰到了都会起反应。周防顿时觉得有数百只蚂蚁在自己皮肤上乱爬，很痒但很舒服。

“没关系的，您要是忍不住了就叫出来吧。”宗像说着，又揉弄了一把。

“啊哈……”这次是真的忍不住了，快感如火山爆发一下子迸裂出来，涌遍了全身，好像一下子失去了大半的力气，不再挣扎。

青发少年扒下他的内裤，用手试探了一下穴口，已经湿了，便用手随意抹了一把举到人眼前调笑道:

“您看看您，我还什么都没做呢，就这么湿了。”

“闭嘴……”周防一记眼刀甩过去，咬咬牙。

手指就着人分泌出的粘液往穴内探入，可刚进入一点，周防就痛的全身打颤。

“请您放松，不然会更痛的。”宗像吻了吻他的额头耐心地诱导着他。

等到人的身体放松了些，才慢慢将手指送入肉穴里，不停地抠弄搅动着，发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。

听到这水声的周防，原本就布满潮红的脸涨的更红了，转过头将脸埋进被子里。

手指继续向穴内摸索着，不时弓起手指撑起内壁，直到摸到一个半圆的凸起，便开始努力向那点发起进攻。

“呃……！”周防整个身体都绷直了，嘴里不听哼哼着，好半天才瘫软下来。

手指的进攻并没有停止，宗像用指腹轻轻摩擦着顶端，不时还摁一下。

“嗯呃……住手……不行……”周防死死地拽住被子，咬咬牙闭上了眼睛。

“我记得您喜欢被人碰这里，舒服吗？”宗像明知顾问。

“嗯……舒…舒服……”周防不知怎么办，只好顺着他回答。

于是宗像继续进攻着让他欲仙欲死的那一点，直到感觉周防突然颤抖的厉害，宗像知道他快射了，便帮了他一把——使劲摁了一下那点。

“啊……啊啊……！”周防喘了几声，肚子上多了一团白色粘稠。

“只是用手就能让您舒服成这样吗？”宗像看着人爽的快要昏过去了，不由得戏谑道。

周防不理他，眼神变得有些迷离，像是被蒙上了一层水雾般。

宗像将他抱起来，让他坐在自己腿上，等他稍微缓过来了，便命令道:

“周防，坐上来，自己动。”

红发少年愣了愣，慢慢起身，半跪坐在他面前俯下身，牙齿咬着拉链拉开他的裤子，扒下最后一道防线，开始用嘴抚慰他已经半勃的柱体。

“唔……”宗像倒吸一口凉气，一只手轻轻按在他的头顶，看着他正像品尝美味一般仔细抚慰他的柱体。

周防细长的手指抚过人的柱身，自顶端向下滑到会阴处轻轻划蹭几下，继续向下颇有技巧地揉弄着囊袋，然后又返回顶端用指甲扣弄着那里的小孔。

好…好舒服……宗像被他的软舌和手指伺候的同样欲仙欲死，到也有些佩服死周防来了。

姜还是老的辣啊！

只到宗像全身传来一种奇异的感觉，知道自己快不行了，急忙叫周防停下。

周防吐出他的东西后起身，跨坐在宗像的腿间，手指撑开穴口，腰部慢慢用力对准那人的挺立坐了下去。

穴口被完完全全的撑开，甬道也被对方的东西填的满满的，有些发胀。可这还不够，周防纤细的腰部用力让自己上上下下的动了起来，小穴吞吐着柱身，穴壁紧紧的吸吮着性器与之摩擦。

蚀骨的快感同时侵蚀着两个人，周防渐渐找到了快感，动的频率也越来越快，像一只发了情的小兽。

“宗像……唔……”周防扣住宗像的脖子，后背舒服地弯成了一个漂亮的弧度。

“周防……唔……好紧……”宗像皱皱眉，双手扣住了周防的腰。

“好深……啊啊……”周防喘着粗气，慢慢适应人的东西，灼热的肉穴与粗大的柱身互相吸附着，柱身被灼热的穴壁弄的又增粗了一圈。两物之间毫无空隙，好像这两人就是天生一对一般。

宗像一只手上移，用指腹玩弄着周防胸前的某粒红点，人的呻吟声传入了自己的耳朵，使自己的脸也变的潮红一片。

突然感觉指尖有些湿润，抬手看了看，发现指腹上有乳白色的液体。

……？乳白色的……奶水……？？？

看着人胸前的一点正慢慢向外渗着奶水，突然觉得你的三观都崩塌了。

“周防，您是男的，怎么会有奶水……？”

“唔唔……不知道……我不知道……”周防的眼角红红的，有些湿润。

眼角的余光突然瞟到了枕头边上放着的那盒糖，突然明白了什么，便伸手将那盒糖勾过来，在他面前晃了晃，问到:

“您知道这是什么吗……”

“奶糖……”

“这是催乳糖，”宗像被他的回答弄得哭笑不得，继续解释道，“我姑姑上个星期刚生了孩子，她需要这个东西。”

想着刚才发生的事，宗像明白了。

“您是吃了这糖吗？”

“嗯……当时肚子饿了……”

“您怎么都不看品名？”

“全是外文字，谁他妈看的懂啊！”周防又羞又恼。

也是，这是宗像托人从海外快递回的东西，上面全都是外文。

周防的胸现在因为吃了那糖的缘故变的有些微微鼓起，胸前的两点也正向外渗着乳白色的奶水。

“怪不得您的胸看上去如此不知廉耻。”青发少年调笑着。

“那现在该怎么处理呢？”宗像看他一副快要哭了的样子故意挑逗他。

“……”周防不理他。

“我在问您。”宗像佯装生气，顶了顶腰。

“……啊……！该死的……我他妈能怎么办……”周防低喘了一声。

周防双手扣着宗像的脖颈，要不是因为自己占了下风，他现在真想把他的头给拧下来。

宗像低头咬住他胸前的一颗红点，吸了一口，一股奶腥味儿顿时充满了他的口腔。

“甜甜的。”青发少年抬起头，冲着人舔舔嘴唇。

“混蛋……闭嘴……”红发少年咬牙忍住，又是一记眼刀。

“忘了告诉您，这糖的有效期可以维持一周。”红发少年的那记眼刀在他这里自动变成欲望绵绵剑，宗像用牙摩擦着某点，又吸了一口。

“宗像……该死……”看着面前正在吸奶的人，周防不由得爆粗，“你他妈还做不做了！”

“哦呀，抱歉，居然忘了正事。”青发少年吻了吻人的唇，又往他深处顶了顶。

很快，他就到了，喘了一声后射入了他的深处。

周防顿时感觉自己的小腹被什么烫了一下，也拔高调子射了出来。

也许是因为自己的气力大部分都用在跟那人斗嘴上射完后总感觉身体软绵绵的，便腰一软倒在床上昏睡了过去。

青发少年从他的身体里慢慢退出来，拿过床头柜上的纸给他和自己收拾干净，看着那人昏睡的脸庞，忍不住凑上去用唇轻轻触了一下。

“计谋得逞。周防，托你的福啊，我这一个星期都不用去超市了。”


End file.
